


雪宫

by tobelean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean
Summary: 他爱我。但亲爱的，那只是幻觉。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为游戏四代与五代之间。

尼禄走进“竖琴”时，每个面前摆着酒瓶的人都向他投来注视。

和异常生物的战斗体验不等同于和黑市里的老滑头们打交道的经验，他头皮发麻，脚步却没有显示出一丁点儿迟疑，顶着全场的注目礼走向吧台。

酒保专注地擦着一个大号玻璃杯，感受到有人靠近，询问式地抬起头，“想要点什么，孩子？”

他初次来黑市酒吧，只希望回答一个最稳妥的答案，“一扎冰啤酒就好。”

有些秃顶的酒保审视着他的脸，“你多大了，孩子？”

这是对他是否达到法定饮酒年龄的怀疑。尼禄意识到自己不是在佛图纳，因为这份走神有点恼怒，“25岁。”

假得过分。

酒保没有多加追问，“这里不用你出具身份证明，不过你应该知道你可以点份圣代的，并且没人会为此嘲笑你。”

“不，谢谢。”

酒保递给他一扎加冰的啤酒。尼禄付了酒钱，狠狠灌了一大口，有点想念几天前和姬莉叶一起喝过的葡萄酒。

他是在前来红墓市的火车前和姬莉叶挥手告别的。

他说不清为什么要来红墓市。乔什和安吉尔感冒了，莉娜要在校庆日表演的礼服还没做好，妮可总是在忙她的新发明，尼禄担心她会把帮忙照顾孩子们的承诺忘个干净。

姬莉叶握着他的手，说没问题的。妮可也保证她不会太过废寝忘食。

可是，可是。

姬莉叶的神态更加温柔，她白皙圣洁，像诞生于晨曦中的天使，“我相信你能找到自己想要的，尼禄。有时我们总以为自己在做出更理智更正确的选择，但天性的指引是不会错的。你在犹豫。可在你内心深处的连你自己也不清楚的东西，要比你以为的更适合自己。忠于它的呼唤吧，你的心并不像你恐惧的那样，我很清楚。”

七个小时的车程后，他推开Devil May Cry的门，在一片狼藉的事务所门前撞上来看看情况的莫里斯，得知但丁已经消失了四个月。

莫里斯离去前挥帽向他致意，“如果你需要位向导，在‘竖琴’总是摆着紫色桔梗的那一桌上总能找到波吕丢刻斯。”

尼禄放下啤酒杯。他分不清那些花的名字。桔梗和丁香别在姬莉叶的发间都是一样的清香美丽。酒保叹着气告诉他，整间酒吧只有一张桌子上摆着紫色的花。

“就在那里，孩子。一般来说人们是不会在酒吧里摆上花作为装饰的，不论是鲜花还是塑料假花。”

他涨红了脸，小声说谢谢。酒吧里众人已经重新喝起了酒，不时出现的窥探视线转为暗处。他走向酒保所指的方向，端着啤酒坐下。那是盆塑料假花。他迅速地瞥了一眼，目光转向桌前的另一个人，迟疑地开口：“波吕丢刻斯(Pollux)？”

他未来的向导有个希腊语的代号，却不是一个有在地中海晒出的小麦色皮肤的高大男人。

女人正在喝今晚第二杯威士忌。她灰白色的头发枯草一样毛糙易断，那是为非法生意进行伪装反复烫染头发的结果。现在它们保持着本来的面貌，被女人用超市抽奖换来的皮筋圈牢牢绑在脑后。在这张脸上最为显眼的还是她左额角上的一大块可怖的红色瘢痕，但尼禄没有多看。

“有什么事吗，小孩？”

“有人告诉我可以找你当向导。”

“我来教你一课吧，”她晃了晃酒杯，“这里有很多向导，你需要找的是最合适的那个。”

“我要去帕尔斯雪山。“

她喝了一口酒，“如果你开出的价格能让我满意的话。“

尼禄比了一个数字，那据说是但丁收到的预付款。

“交易成功，小子。明天下午三点中央公园见。“

“对了，你为什么需要一个向导呢？”她才想起这个问题似的，放下酒杯。

“为了一个委托。”

那是一个委托，莫里斯说，就像平常的任何一个委托。在某个地方不断地出现离奇的失踪案件，从角落里发现了不属于任何已知生物的鳞片和毛发，居无定所的流浪汉和工作到凌晨的上班族目睹了恐怖的黑影在巷口消失，孩子们去寻找踢飞的足球，结果从垃圾箱后捞出了失踪者被啃得白骨森森的半个头颅。是新鲜的，上面还沾着没凝固的血和那东西的口水。所以人们才会向恶魔猎人提出委托。

这一次，恶魔也只不过出现在帕尔斯雪山。已经整整三年没有爬山爱好者敢登上这座山了，而帕尔斯雪山曾经是整片高原上最受欢迎的景点。

他们对这次委托的一切了解都来自仅有的幸存者。那是个年逾五十的男人，他参加了最后一支登山队。

这个男人在登山的中途扭伤了右脚。那本来该是一场不幸，却在最后救了他的命。

他扭伤脚是在傍晚发生的事。他要求下山。他们为此大吵一架，因为他原本签署了愿意在受伤后自行离队的协议。他们在三千米的海拔高度争执不下，浑然不顾自己并不能为争吵浪费太多无谓的力气。这时天色渐晚，谁也没能察觉到永恒的冻土上竟然飘起了雾。直到雾已经遮住了月光，还在争论的两方安静下来。雾。滴水成冰的雪山上怎么会出现雾。这不合理的天象令恐惧与浓雾一起弥漫。

雾变得越来越浓，他们甚至看不见相隔一步的彼此。扭伤脚的男人因对未知的恐惧而战栗。队伍默不作声地紧紧围成一圈，气氛凝重得如同此时的迷雾。他们像一堆砝码，被一根细细的头发丝吊在半空中。男人保持着他们凑近时的姿势，肌肉已经僵硬，如同一尊塑像死死盯着前方。不知道是谁先喊出雾里有东西，队伍中开始骚动。砝码坠落了，他这下听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，好像一只被鹰抓住的兔子死命地挣扎。

就在那时，眼前的浓雾中出现了一丝细微的光，仿佛海上灯塔点亮了雾灯。那光越来越亮，雾气变得闪闪发光，他们全都看见了那个影子。

有人从雾中走来。


	2. Chapter 2

年轻男孩背着大提琴包，从今天的班车上跳下来。骤然进入空气冰冷的室外，他打了个激灵，弯腰拍平深色马裤上舟车劳顿压出的褶皱。穿防风服的女人跟在他的身后下车。女人体形枯瘦，一对深得可怕的黑眼圈深深地陷在脸上，夜枭捕食般的目光从眼窝中射出，飞速打量着周围。

车门关闭，他们来时乘坐的车已经驶上了返程的路线。他们是车上仅有的乘客。

“麦莫里镇与登山村之间的汽车十天一班，如果你后悔的话，也得等到十天以后才能离开。”

“不，我还没那么想家，波吕丢刻斯。”

他们就着威士忌谈拢了价格，只隔了一天就在拥挤的洲际火车上一路颠簸到空气稀薄的高原。转乘的大巴在无尽的绿中疾驰。多数时间窗外的景色毫无变化，能证明他们前进的只有达到明亮的顶点后逐渐黯淡的天色。这是年轻人第一次独自旅行如此之远的距离，但他没有表现出明显的高原反应或晕车，仅仅出于无聊用指节敲击那段留有雨痕的窗。

他们是在一个阴沉沉的早晨到达麦莫里镇的。城镇是灰色的。在灰色的云之下，住宅区上缀满了水泥、合成板和油布，拼拼补补地凑成一身寒酸的衣裙。按照司机的说法，小镇中心是聚集登山车队的广场。年轻人和向导沿着将城镇一分为二的主干道前进，偶尔感受到两旁阴暗的巷落里投来警惕的注视。广场外侧设置了一些长椅，现在只有两个老人坐在上面打瞌睡。在宽阔的中心广场上停着一排旅游大巴，年轻人走过去伸手轻捻，被灰尘激得打了一个喷嚏。几个踢球的孩子从他们身边追逐着跑走了。年轻人注意到他们跑来的方向有些什么，走过去捡到了几页数学书的碎片。

向导的眉头深深拧起，带着年轻人走进那些狭窄幽暗的小巷，敲开一家门交谈着。年轻人低下头，目视着脏水从墙根上的出水口流出，汇入粘腻的排水沟蜿蜒向前。那瘦得干瘪的女人和一个当地人交流结束，向他宣布他们的颠簸之旅还要继续，十天内唯一一趟开往登山村的汽车半个小时后就会出发。

这是布瓦人的城镇。高山下的居民以替登山者引路为生。广场上那些积满灰尘的旅游大巴和他们坐上的汽车开向同一个方向——帕尔斯雪山。就高度而言，帕尔斯雪山并非雪山中的佼佼者，但陡峭的山体还是给登山者带来了不少麻烦。只有从小生长在雪山脚下的布瓦人才能负担重物完成登山。究竟是谁第一个雇佣布瓦人作为登山向导已不可考，但山脚下四百余人的民族的名字已经成为了攀登帕尔斯雪山的别称，然后在所有的报道中被隐去。

“登山村是布瓦人曾经居住的村子，大部分人搬走之后，这里就被改建成了登山队的临时落脚点。”

年轻人顺着她手指的方向望去。

这地方与其说是村落，不如直接称为休息站。哪里会有这样稀疏的村落。

炊烟从几家的烟囱里高高低低地冒出来，向着深蓝的天空飘荡。烟被风裹向更远处消散，那里有他为此而来的山脉。他视线向上，白色的雪盖下裸露出黑色的山岩，愈向高处，厚重的云层与雪层愈将山体遮盖得严严实实，白雪与云相接，几乎融为一体。

“这里有旅馆吗？”

“不，但我知道我们可以在哪儿找到住的地方。”向导率先走向村落。年轻人调整了一下背上的琴包，很快跟上了。

冻土踩在脚下坚硬绵实。年轻人有时停下来看看路边低矮的植物，正值夏天，它们开出五彩斑斓的花朵，星星点点地铺在草地上。

“你来过这儿吗？”

“那是在很多年前了。”

她没有继续说下去。年轻人也知趣地没有追问。

村子并不算大，年轻人跟着向导绕过一户人家的后院，敲开一扇新漆过的门。

年轻人听到屋内传来模糊的应答，察觉到身边的人深深地吸了一口气。门被一个身形微胖的女人打开了。她的皮肤是一种粗糙的黑，脸颊上两片红晕如同抹了过多的胭脂，是经年承受高原日照的缘故。她大概是这家的主妇，穿着枣红色的花格围裙，袖子挽在手肘下，双手还沾着水，用狐疑的目光打量来客。

主妇先用布瓦语说了些什么。鉴于她语气中显而易见的困惑，年轻人猜测那大概是在问他们是谁。年轻人的向导用同样的语言回答她。几句对话后，屋内的主妇加快了语速，如同夏季的急雨打在车篷上发出的乒乓声。高瘦的女人哽咽着发出了几个字音，主妇喉咙中爆发出一声急促的尖叫，冲出门一把抱住了她。

眼泪从那张比高原的风还寒冷的脸上滑下。年轻人因这骤变有些慌乱，很快背过头不去看这显然是久别重逢的场景。

这是多么奇妙的事情，他想。这个女人常年混迹黑市，她那种冷酷的表情即使喝完了整整一瓶威士忌也毫无变化，现在她却为见到布瓦族村落里的主妇流泪。

失态的女人很快就止住了眼泪，主妇抬起手背为她擦干眼眶附近的泪水。她们低声说了几句话。向导扭过头对他说：“进来吧。”

他的手里被塞进了热酒。屋内摆着三把椅子和一张矮凳，年轻人坐在椅子上小心地啜饮，大提琴包靠在他的脚旁，抬起头正对着绘彩的木雕神像。木雕很粗糙，不过仍看得出神灵秀美的轮廓，正前方设着香炉和蜡烛，呛人的青烟飘得满屋都是。年轻人咳嗽了一阵，逐渐适应了一些，现在正觉得新奇。他低头小小地啜了一口酒，继续观察这明显是祭祀的用具。那位向导背对他倚在门框上，一边等着主妇在厨房里忙碌，一边和她聊着。大部分时候是厨房里忙个不停的女人在说着，另一个人间或插进几句话。

即便是在初夏，帕尔斯雪山脚下的温度依然极低。女主人自酿的酒入口辛辣，回甘绵甜，让年轻人暖和多了。

他余光里瞥见另一扇门边多了一颗扎着羊角辫的小脑袋。女孩睁着一双圆眼睛，从内屋的门后探出头。他想她大概是屋主的女儿。年轻人离开椅子，半蹲下身体，和女孩视线平齐。女孩有点犹豫，还是从内屋走了出来。

年轻人自踏上这趟旅程起第一次笑了。他指着自己说：“尼禄。”

他们坐在椅子里，用断断续续的话和手势交流。女孩有个很长的布瓦语名字，她说那意味着晴天。

“那是你们的神吗？”尼禄示意性地看向木雕。

“是山神，妈妈知道的，大家都知道的。”

“山神睡着了，今年夏天不冰。”

“你想说不冷，对吗？”尼禄微笑着纠正她。他想起和姬莉叶一起收养的那些孩子，他们管下雨叫“水从天上掉下来”。

女孩点头，重复他的话。麦莫里镇的学校一年前停办了，她们在镇上没有多少收入，又搬回村子里靠养殖山羊和种鸡爪谷维生。

“那是什么？”

“大提琴。”他下意识地回答，很快为自己的话后悔了。

女孩指指他的琴盒，“可以弹吗？”

尼禄半张着嘴，不知道该说些什么。

“他忘记了带上琴弓。”波吕丢刻斯端着酒杯走近。

那女孩仰起头看她，发辫从脑袋两侧垂落，露出天真的神色，“他下次会带吗？”

“会的。”尼禄抢答。

女人严肃的脸上也多了一抹笑意。

女孩想起什么一样，猛地把头转向他，“你要去雪山吗？”

“是……是的，就在明天。”突然的发问让他结巴起来。

女孩咬着下唇，看看尼禄，又看看那尊木雕，下定什么决心似的说出一连串布瓦语。

尼禄一点儿也听不明白。波吕丢刻斯安抚性地摸了摸她的头，说了些什么。

“她是担心我不可能回来吗？”尼禄忍不住追问。

女人看了他一眼，“她会为你祷告的。”

他们喝了一些粥作为晚饭。尼禄被安排在最好的房间。他向女孩、女孩的母亲和波吕丢刻斯道晚安。

波吕丢刻斯为他介绍房内的陈设和他明早的登山设备。

尼禄冷不防地问她：“你们是亲人吗？”

“不，是位老朋友。我没有亲人。”

她不想多说。尼禄没有继续追问。

高瘦的向导冷淡地作结：“安心睡吧，在雪山上你可找不到床了。我会帮你准备好上山需要的东西。”

木板门被闸上。透过满是灰尘的雕花玻璃窗，月光如银色的纱。尼禄把双臂交叉着枕在后脑勺下。他还醒着。他有点不重不轻的认床问题，刚好让他要比平常多花一倍的时间才能入睡。

他会出现在这里说来原因复杂。一些他难以理解的变化在不断发生着。为了养活孤儿院里的一大家人，他干过各种各样的杂活。他比最能干的码头工人装卸的速度快上一倍，也总是能轻易驯服那些不安的赛马。维修厂里没有多余的千斤顶，他就单臂抬起那辆待维修的家用汽车。起初，每任雇主的眼神都是惊喜的，后来转变为猜疑。他频繁地变更工作，新的雇主要他清理草坪。那是台老旧的割草机，表面锈迹斑斑，老得可以直接送进焚烧炉。他启动机器，发动机毫无回应，所以他去检查，关掉开关，用螺丝刀拧开外壳，再把手伸进机械深处。

事情发生的瞬间你总是来不及疼痛的。那台该死的割草机开始震颤时，他睁大了浅色的眼睛，甚至没意识到发生了什么。新雇主尖叫着丢开手边的编织针线跑向他。他在痛楚中抽出手。一，二，三，食指一节也不少，一圈血珠荆棘般环绕其上。等那位太太踉跄着到达他的面前，连那些血都已消失得无影无踪。“什么也没发生。”尼禄向她展示双手，十指完整无缺。工作完成后，他重新检修机器，在铁齿上找到了干涸的血迹。当晚他第五十三次辞职。

也有一些事情没有发生变化，比如他依旧每天陪姬莉叶去教堂祷告。旧雕像被战斗波及损坏，佛图纳的民众集资重新竖起一尊新的雕像。主教开始念诵祷告词，伟大的斯巴达啊。他闭上眼睛。花窗碎裂，玻璃如雨坠落，深红风衣如灾厄，枪声果决到近乎无情。尔后冠冕落地，鲜血飞溅，白衣的教团骑士持剑涌上，他与猎人的眼睛对视。

伟大的斯巴达啊，伟大的，伟大的袭击者，有染血面孔的袭击者。他握住自己的右臂，在朦胧中意识到自己的憧憬。

推开但丁事务所大门时他全身的骨骼肌肉都兴奋得战栗。他在教会的骑士团里杀过恶魔，出于“对抗邪恶的必要”。而从踏上前往红墓市的旅途起，他就被卷进了另一个世界，这感觉不坏，不，该说再好不过。

尼禄从床上坐起，去拿他的大提琴包。拉链被重重地拉开，发出压抑的响声。尼禄掀开背包，里面塞满了旧报纸。那宣称可以演奏的大提琴从来不曾存在。他拨开那些姬莉叶从阁楼里找来的废纸团，找到藏在下面的长条状黑布包。尼禄解开上面紧紧缠住的布条，握住较细的那一段提起。覆盖其上的黑布滑落，绯红皇后宽阔的剑身上倒映出他银色的短发与半张还带着婴儿肥的脸。他又从纸团中扒出另一个布包，掂量了一下沉睡的湛蓝玫瑰。他长长地呼出了一口气。

他醒得很早。

来送他的只有那位向导。那对母女如果也在一定会大吃一惊。他没穿上主妇好心准备的保暖服，那身薄薄的衣服简直就是去送死。

他检查过了弹夹，把重剑擦得发亮，接过行李与波吕丢刻斯最后道别。

“祝你好运，小子。”

“谢谢。”尼禄戴上防止雪盲症的深色眼镜，走向雪山。阳光令铺满白雪的山脊闪烁着亮光，却在山谷中投下深蓝色的阴影。

布瓦族的女孩点燃了神像前的蜡烛。

你一定会回来的。我会每天念诵三遍祈福的经文，神明会保佑你的。只要烛火不熄灭，神就会为你指明方向。

伟大的神明啊，请庇佑前往雪山的灵魂。


	3. Chapter 3

直升飞机在雪山上盘旋，轰鸣着寻找登山队的痕迹。搜索毫无进展，一支又一支队伍在雪山上凭空消失，直到救援队从雪堆里扒出了几乎快冻死的幸存者。他面朝下栽进雪里，脸上结满了霜，全身都被雪水浸透了。他们剪开他的衣服时，一多半的皮肤已经变成了熟虾般的粉红，再变成肿胀的紫色与坏死的黑色。他被送进全美最好的医院，由一流的外科医生操刀，截去双腿和半条左臂。他的呼吸系统被寒冷严重地破坏了，大半个肺部都成了一团破絮，采访时记者只能透过呼吸面罩听清他断断续续的言语。

记者发誓他在进门前听到了类似野兽的嘶吼。“给我……你……你的……肺……我会……付你钱。”

当然，他如实记载，并加以评论。

“看来，即便拥有斯图尔特先生的财富，也不能满足一切愿望。”

接下来这个男人所说的被当作是在极端的寒冷与同伴遇险的绝望中产生的幻觉。

他自称自己看到了他死去的前妻。她的皮肤白得出奇，嘴唇比晚霞还要鲜艳。她朝他微笑，如被光明与云雾包围的圣母玛丽亚。那笑容有种奇异的魔力，他失去了对身体的感知，在不知不觉中站了起来，伸出双臂试图拥抱她。她是那么近，却无法触及。

他迈出了那只扭伤的脚，接着将重心转移至右脚预备迈出第二步。他的尝试令自己脸朝下直直砸进了雪层。等他狼狈地爬起来抹掉脸上的残雪，惊异地发现雾中的女人距离自己更远了。

“不！”他高声喊叫着，手脚并用地向前爬行。她在雾中越来越远，而他的爬行受制于积雪。他只得眼睁睁地看着他们之间的距离越来越远。最后他痛苦地大叫着前妻的名字，用手捶打着自己的伤腿，发出种种咒骂与哀求。她回首望来，在黑暗中是炫目的美丽，但那神秘的笑容没有丝毫地迟疑，在白色的迷雾中再度消失了。

这一天的纸质刊销量创下新的纪录，电子刊销量是平日的五倍。记者先生很满意，报社主编很满意，在信息洪流中逐渐厌倦的读者们很满意。经验丰富的赏金猎人也很满意，现在他能肯定这件事里有恶魔的影子。

这一幕发生在六个月前。

六个月前，在佛图纳教堂遗址改造的孤儿院里，尼禄在和姬莉叶一起发愁该给孩子们准备什么圣诞礼物。

传奇恶魔猎人把重心倚在办公椅的一角上，仅凭一只椅子脚转了半圈，随后把旧报纸一丢，起身背上他那把标志性的大剑，推开了Devil May Cry的大门。

委托来自雪山所在小国的政府。多亏了这种便利，他甚至不必费心思为武器做些掩饰。经过连续八个小时的飞机和三天旅游大巴，站在距离帕尔斯雪山一百三十千米的麦莫里镇前，他不耐地伸了个懒腰。

他靠在广场旁的公共座椅上等待摆渡车，叛逆被搁在身侧。几个男孩在广场上踢球，但丁看了一会儿，认为还是儿时的自己踢得更好。他其实没什么踢球的机会，起初他不受镇上孩子们的欢迎，后来他忙于奔逃和生存。椅子的另一端丢着本旧书。他捡起认真看，是本中学数学，不知道是被谁忘在这里，封皮已经失踪了，粘合书页的树胶也旧得开裂。随着他的翻页，脱落的算式与几何图形飞得到处都是。

他等的车来了。但丁没再管那些数学题，背起他的剑离开。

即便是世上最难以攀登的高峰，也不缺少人类的脚步，仿佛这些生物生来就是为了征服。十五世纪他们远渡重洋，美洲的土壤里人头滚滚落地，熟透的番茄汁水丰盈。十八世纪他们驱动机械，伦敦的天空中黑烟滚滚弥漫，熔铸的钢铁火星四溅。你知道海龟的胃里最多有多少塑料碎片吗？帕蒂在看纪录片，红绿蓝在眼珠里闪烁成画面。上万美元的摄像机镜头前，有雀斑的盎格鲁-撒克逊裔海洋学家展示解剖的结果。103片，她说。

但丁踢了踢脚下冻死的尸体，想起帕蒂指着科普杂志上的图大呼小叫的模样。在致死的寒冷面前，连神经系统都会背叛你的生命。濒死者会在炎热的幻觉中脱下自己最后蔽寒的衣物，近乎赤身裸体地迎接永恒的沉睡。在迟暮的天色下，尸体的脸上露出似笑非笑的神情，如同正陷入一个美梦。

但丁感兴趣地摸了摸下巴，“看来今晚我们要一起露营了，这位，呃，睡美人先生。”

他已经走得够远，最顽强的野草也无法到达这种高度，四周能看到的只有茫茫的积雪和裸露的山石，能听到的只有靴子踩在雪地上轻微的咔嚓声和寒风不时刮起的呼啸声。

雾是在他正准备钻进睡袋里时出现的。这不是普通的雾。普通的雾不会出现在一座货真价实的雪山上，普通的雾也不足以让半魔的视线完全受阻。他寻找的东西终于出现了。但丁考虑了一下返程可能的时间，重新卷好了睡袋。

如那位幸存者所言，雾很快地弥漫开来，浓到足以遮住今晚正值巅峰的满月。

但丁饶有兴味地等待着。

在静得只能听见他心跳的黑暗中，忽地闪动出一点光。光中显露出一道影子，模糊能认出人的形体。而他或者是它，正一步一步地靠近着。

光源中的人影走近了。来者的发梢上亮银流转，眼睛是沉静的灰蓝。或许太近了，近到以半魔的视力可以数清他的睫毛。

这张脸无疑生得不错。更重要的是，但丁熟悉这张脸，但丁熟悉它如同熟悉叛逆，熟悉白象牙和黑檀木，熟悉他被诅咒与祝福的血腥的命运。每一面镜子，每一块玻璃，每一处雨后的水洼，都忠实地为他还原过一模一样的五官。那是他的脸。而他见过同样的面容成千上万次，几乎在瞬间就明白过来，那不是他。

那是维吉尔。

但丁的瞳孔不受控制地放大，那并不来自见到强光的应激反应。逐渐靠近的光源既不突然，也不刺眼。接下来什么也没发生，他慢慢眨了下眼睛，甚至都没多动一下。但丁一言不发，凝望着出现在四千米雪山上的另一个人。

维吉尔的脊背挺直，头颅高昂，面容不像但丁记忆中的任何时刻。特米尼格塔顶的维吉尔年轻傲慢，被困在黑骑士盔甲里的维吉尔苍白僵硬。他的每一块面部肌肉都在用力，冷汗让脸庞变得潮湿，他的双眼失神，眼睫颤动着，犹如琴弦崩断后痛苦的余音。

维吉尔没带他那把视之为生命的武士刀。这也无可厚非，毕竟阎魔被他亲手交给了尼禄。但丁伸出手，只差一点就能抓住他。维吉尔转身走向来时的路，但丁也只得跟上。维吉尔的身影在前方若隐若现。

雾太浓了，惹出他心中万千不快。

但丁的虹膜上映出了血与火的颜色。他的颈侧闪现铁灰的鳞甲，皮肤表层裂开浅浅的缝隙，暗红的火焰流淌其中，令人错觉其下藏匿着正在苏醒的凶恶野兽。坚硬宽阔的双翼随之展开，火焰于传奇猎人的红衣上燃起，沉重的白雾被烧出了一个大窟窿。一阵风由气温的波动引起，涤荡尽山间残余的遮掩。月光又重新照入山崖。

“这下才算像样。”他满意地说。鳞片消失，火焰熄灭，他恢复了人类的姿态。

月上中天，维吉尔和他一前一后地走着，两人之间的距离和出发时分毫不差。今晚没有风，墨黑的天空上群星如豆，满月皎皎。你知不知道只要距离天空足够近，就能用肉眼发现空气比磷叶石还脆弱透明？这时连垂落的月光都有冰冻的质感，世界是上了发条的水晶球。

他们在年纪尚小的时侯，常常一起趴在商店的橱窗前观察招揽顾客的小玩意儿。上过发条，塑料泡沫会从水晶球里升起再落下。他们两颗脑袋挤在一起，连眼睛都不肯多眨，呼吸在玻璃上遇冷成为白雾。他背着维吉许愿，让水晶球一直转动吧。他知道维吉喜欢这个，他总是知道维吉喜欢什么。

他们在一个雪洞前停下。迷雾被他烧干时，维吉尔身上淡淡的荧光也消失了，好像那是什么诱捕装置一样，比如他拿回潘多拉时遇上的魔物。谢天谢地，这次没有什么异味。现在他们摸黑在洞穴里穿梭。半魔的血统给了他黑暗中视物的天赋，这对维吉尔来说也不是什么问题。空荡荡的黑暗里，两个人的脚步声完全重叠，冰渣被踩碎的声音清晰可闻。

但丁注意到空气中有紊乱的魔力流动。他扫了几眼洞穴四壁，没有魔力侵蚀或雪崩掩埋过的痕迹。是个失效的小型魔法阵，他胡乱猜测着，恶魔游荡的残迹，构造非常特别，但魔力已经由于时间的流逝变得稀薄，对他够不上什么威胁。

洞穴内部的结构错综复杂，多余的岔路到处都是。但丁已经不记得这是他们转过的第几个弯了，索性不再想岔路的问题，跟在后面直到维吉尔主动停下。

四面开阔起来，这里大概是洞穴的深处。漆黑的洞穴里，一道银白的光打下，无数的微尘在光下飘浮。但丁的视线向上，洞穴顶端有一道极细的裂缝，正好容月光照亮黑暗中的一隅。

维吉尔在如水的月光下扬起头颅，脖颈青色的血管清晰可见，他整整齐齐的衣服在月光中开裂，水流般滑落，堆积在他的脚下。

他侧过身重新面对但丁。他没张开那双刻薄的唇骂但丁愚蠢，也没高昂着骄傲的头颅忽略但丁的存在，他看起来不可思议地驯服，平和。

维吉尔，他的兄长，驯服平和。但丁被这个念头逗得差点笑出来。维吉尔已经靠近了他。他感到自己被紧紧抱住了，维吉尔把头埋在他的颈侧，用脸颊在上面磨蹭。一个温暖的紧实的他从未得到过的拥抱。他任由自己被抱着，没有做出回应的姿态。

但丁突兀地嗤笑一声，“这是你的收集品吗？我从来不知道你还有这样的爱好。”

周围的风景对他来说一览无余。地面上一具具尸体以种种超出人类柔韧性的姿势纠缠在一起。他们赤裸着身体，露出迷醉虔诚的微笑。不同于外面那种因风雪冻毙的睡美人，他们被光雾中的天使召唤前来，被至高的声音选中。天使用洁白的双手抚摸他们，令他们自愿脱下厚实的防寒衣物；用柔软的嘴唇亲吻他们，令他们自觉张开紧闭的双唇。那纤细的小腿勾上被选中者的腿弯，肉感的胸脯紧贴着他们的心房。他们心潮澎湃，血液上涌，脸庞因疯狂的激情而扭曲充血，眼中因这垂怜而盈满感动的泪水。在拥吻中，他们的脏器与肌肉溶解成鲜美的浆汁，喂饱了天使的肚子。带着怜爱与不舍，那天使丢下人皮，离开了对方已经干枯的唇瓣。这是雪的迷宫，等待献祭的米诺陶洛斯居住其中。

维吉尔什么也没说，带着天真的微笑从他的肩上抬起头，寻找他的面容。

他的心忽然软了一下。

他见过这样的维吉尔。那是在山鹰书店。维吉尔爬上木梯，伸手去取书架顶层那本拜伦的《唐璜》。但丁替他扶住摇晃的旧梯子，尖声叫兄长的名字：“维吉尔，我也要玩！”他自以为已经按照嘱咐压低声音，结果得到了一个眼刀。下到最后几节梯子时，维吉尔是跳下来的。他朝梯子一扬头，“喏”，但丁就直接冲上了梯木。等但丁爬到上半部分，木梯忽然摇晃了一下。但丁抱紧了梯子，发出一声惊呼。这下可彻底惊扰到其他的读者了，可他低头回望，维吉尔的嘴角微微翘起。不知道为什么他也高兴起来。

所以被吻到唇上时他没有躲开。另一条舌头舔舐过他的嘴唇，叩动他的牙齿，探入他的口腔，然后继续伸展，柔软地伸展。

伸展忽然停止了。维吉尔脸色惨白，向后退了一步，接着不敢相信似的张开嘴把手伸进触碰。他拿出手指，上面是红色的。他“啊”“啊”地叫了两声，嘴里猩红一片，眼中因为痛楚和委屈流出了泪水。

但丁吐出嘴里的半截舌头，咳嗽了两声，“有点恶心。”

血越流越多，维吉尔的下颚与颈部已经被染成了红色。但丁抓住他的头发用力往下一掼，维吉尔踉跄着失去了身体平衡，被蛮力拖着回到那片月光下。

但丁把他丢在地上，他挣扎着想要起身，又因为剧痛爆发出更大的哭喊。

是叛逆。重剑毫不留情地贯穿了他的脊椎，正如它曾在另一个满月之夜贯穿它的主人。但丁用叛逆钉住他，以孩童钉牢一只蝴蝶的方式。维吉尔的四肢应激性地乱动。

“人类给你起的名字叫什么来着，雪女？”

它总是为强大的魔力源着迷，总是如追随爱人般追随着最凶恶最可怖的恶魔，等到它的爱人重伤甚至死亡，它就会兴奋地上前吃掉它们残余的躯体，然后诞下新的后代。然而它是一种非常弱小的魔物，羸弱到没有正式的名字。它没有锋利的爪牙去捕猎，也没有硬质的皮肤可以抵御伤害。它的毒液只能溶解毫无防备的肌肉组织，口器也并不坚硬。它是非常柔软白嫩的，比失去外壳的蚌也好不了多少。

它只有一项特别的能力让自己存活下来。凡是有思维的生物，从思维中必然生出欲望。欲望被保护在你的记忆中，或被大声宣扬，或被秘密潜藏。它能阅读你的记忆，再现你的欲望，令你心甘情愿地奉献上自己的生命。

偶然流落到人类世界，它总是在能够隐藏自己的雪原上生活。雪国的居民与游客们被魔物所迷，死在情之所至的亲吻下，以为它是雪所凝结的妖怪，把它叫作雪女。

维吉尔的臂膀开始消融，骨骼变得柔软，覆盖上恶魔原本纯白的皮肤。

“变回去就杀了你。”男人的语调没有丝毫起伏，反倒加重了这句话的威胁意味。

恶魔颤抖着，没有再出现进一步的变化。不过带有诱惑意味的表情消失了，冷汗细细地从额头上冒出来，它重变为在雾中出现时的模样。

但丁在月光下凝视这张面孔。他没见过这个维吉尔。他不是来自但丁的记忆，它来自雪女的记忆。想来双生子同源的魔力令雪女混乱了。

“那么你是来自过去，抑或者未来？”

他俯下身，指腹抚过维吉尔的脸。前额，眉骨，鼻梁与嘴唇。维吉尔比平时还要冰凉。他受了伤，不止一处，为了克服失血的虚弱，他习惯性地蹙眉。他移动得很艰难。左膝上开了一个大口子，断骨扎出皮肤，许多血流出。他现在自愈得很慢，同时缺乏力量自保，连那张高傲的脸都受了伤，头盖骨和颧骨的碎片不停搅动，疼得他发昏。他缺水缺得厉害，嘴唇干裂，上面甚至沾着血丝。最重要的，阎魔不在他的手上。尽管他努力地伸直指节，所能触及的只是空气。无数魔物发狂的叫声在他鼓膜上回荡，他听得出它们的欢欣。他快要死了吗？他就要死了。叛徒。肮脏的混血。他闻起来是多么美味。让我吃一口吧。让我吃一口吧。只要一口。它们蠢蠢欲动地围观着，等待他的死亡。

他仍然在走。

你总是要走。

山峦崩摧，海水倒灌，几个世纪的文明付之一炬。春草绵绵，小屋炊烟，纵情狂欢的酒宴开到天明。你什么也不多看，什么也拦不住你。你只走你认定的路。特米尼格塔的雨下得很大，我要死了，你忙着带走那条项链。

你没有停下，我并不怨恨你。我愿意为你死上一百次，你一次也不回头。

空气中的尘埃增加了。属于维吉尔的脸上，血肉的碎屑开始脱落。雪女的形态在无法回转地发生崩溃。它快要死了。

但丁在叛逆的剑刃上割开了动脉，他的血液流出来，在雪白的妖怪皮肤上烫出一个疤点。雪女发出了一声惨叫。

他冷笑。对于这追逐力量的幻影来说，力量已经成了它无力承受的东西。

“随便吧，我不记得出去的路了。”他放松地躺向地面，侧过头看那张裂纹逐渐增加的脸。

把我遗忘在时间的荒漠中，埋在粗粝冰冷的白色沙子下，如果这是你想要的。

“晚安，哥哥。”


	4. Chapter 4

尼禄打好第七个结，这代表他在雪山上已经走了七天。

他把绳结挂在背包侧面，没走出几步就被绊了一下，摇晃着以过度的灵巧稳住身体。尼禄咒骂了一句，扭头去找刚才差点绊倒他的东西。

雪堆里有一只手。关节突出，是一只男人的手。他半蹲下，推开积雪。棕发，他隐秘地松了口气。

人类的躯干大咧咧地坦露着。活人为羞耻着装，死亡总是赤裸的。

在雪山海拔较低的位置，有着更多的尸体。布瓦人崇尚天葬，相信这样死者的灵魂就会回归到雪山的怀抱。死者被亲属和村中强壮的年轻男性背上雪山。一部分尸体被山脚的野兽啃食，躯干已残缺不全，散乱的白骨混为一体。大部分的尸体神情安详，在布瓦人世世代代崇拜的雪山上重新成为自然的儿女。

这个高度上的尸体则是另一种情况。他们往往是登山队中因为意外或体质撑不下全程的人。死于寒冷导致死者的表情呈现为一种神秘诡异的微笑。尼禄打了个寒噤。他习惯于恶魔的死亡，对于人体的终结却知之甚少。

夜幕降临仍需要一段时间，他打算继续向上，直到光线昏暗再准备休息。

尼禄睡得并不安稳，睁开双眼时，雪山仍在浓重的夜色中沉睡。四下疏阔，杳然无声，年轻人在睡袋里把自己努力缩成一团，合拢眼睑抗拒睡眠的中断。睡意已经远去，他的一番尝试没有结果。他生起闷气，索性从睡袋里坐起。他像所有的青少年一样有一副好胃口和总是不能满足的睡眠。使他醒来的是另外一些原因。

他还没找到但丁。思虑是最有效的清醒剂。未曾言说的忧虑不断地勾着他的心，让他一次又一次从睡梦中惊醒。雪峰寂然，他是唯一的来客。风雪磨灭了先前的踪迹，他几番疑心是否真有人曾踏足山间的道路。至少他今天见到了一具尸体，证伪了这个怀疑。他还知道了这个高度上并不是完全的无人区，要是尸体也能算人的话。那但丁呢，但丁在雪山上消失了，没有人看到他从山上离开。他也成了一具脱得精光的死尸，或者和他的委托内容一样，彻底地被雪山吞噬了？还有他，七天过去了，雪山似乎永远都登不上顶，他能活着离开吗？他想起佛图纳那晚魔物如潮水，朝阳下伪神矗立，但丁姿态从容，神色凶悍。他不会有事的，但丁也一样。

另一件事吸引了他的注意力。微蓝的荧光在他的右手上闪烁着。

在佛图纳，但丁把阎魔刀留给了他。解决佛图纳剩下的恶魔花了他几天时间，姬莉叶和孩子们暂时被安置在教堂。阎魔被他一直背在身后，尽管他更钟爱他的佩剑。等他把绯红皇后送进最后一头游荡的恶魔的咽喉，阎魔在激烈的打斗中飞出去，紧接着有自我意识般地打了个旋儿，正中他的手背。日本刀没有贯穿他的手掌，一寸一寸地下坠消失。困扰他许久的鬼手也同时恢复了原貌。现在它再度躁动，如同他见到但丁的那天。

突然一阵锐痛。仿佛他的右臂不存在似的，半截刀锋顶出皮肤，雪亮的刀刃划破他的骨骼血肉，继而是刀镡和柄卷。那把据称能分离一切的武士刀深深插进雪地，上面还沾满了他温热的血。他抬起手臂，皮肤光滑如初，只有鲜血沿着疼痛的指引流下指尖，滴滴答答地在白色幕布上砸出满地的红点。

他迟疑了两秒，握住刀柄，拔出阎魔刀，正对着面前斩出一个十字。石壁轰隆隆地向内塌陷，里面是空心的。他还没来得及为这个发现高兴，就意识到自己正陷入相当不妙的境地。微弱的光线下，每一块山石都在震动，雪流咆哮着，势不可当地汹涌奔来。

尼禄从厚厚的积雪钻出来。他和这把刀总是合不来。阎魔对于他太轻，挥动时却连空气都划出短暂的间隙。阎魔开的那个大口子没被雪崩埋住，他跳了进去，在雪崩中幸免于难，现在沮丧地发现雪层至少增加了两米。他搞砸了。

他不远处的雪堆窸窣作响。

“嗨！”但丁满是雪的脑袋探出来。

“动静真大，是你搞出来的吗？”

但丁在迷宫中心沉睡。他做了一场漫长的梦，久到他已经遗忘了梦中的任何画面。

起初是新鲜的草叶被打湿的凉气。朝雾凝结，滑落草窠。白色的珠子滚了下来。一场沉闷的寡淡的雨，漫长地淅沥着。他继续等待。雨水流尽，紫丁香和鼠尾草的余韵像一条丝带在他鼻尖飘走。上涨的河流漫过他的全身，世界安静得像浸泡在母亲的羊水里，直至天空中爆发出雷鸣般的巨响。他醒了。

湿润的触感和被抚摸的印象在醒来后如此鲜明，好像他经历了一整个的雨季。

他朝尼禄打招呼。“路上还好吗，尼禄？”

尼禄呆立半晌，大骂出声：“去你的，但丁，你就一直躺在雪山里装死尸？去你的。”

但丁拍掉身上的积雪，摇摇晃晃地起身，像头冬眠初醒的大熊。

“你还好吗？”

“非常好，除了有点饿。”

“委托里的恶魔呢？”

“已经解决了。有人误触了魔界的坐标，传送来了一只小家伙。”

“在这里？”

“这里是随机的传送定位，法阵大概在下面的什么地方。”

“你在这里呆了四个月，出了什么事情吗？”

“什么也没有。”他没擦净脸，眉上积着残雪，是希腊雕塑完成前的最后打磨。

“谢谢，尼禄。”

尼禄小声地说：“没什么。”


	5. Chapter 5

吉姆从安娜和让中间挤过去，换来女孩一个白眼。

“你来得太晚了。”卡尔抱怨着往旁边给他腾出位置。

“谢了。”吉姆拍着他的肩膀坐下，琢磨着自己的零钱罐里的积蓄。加上花店的老板刚刚结算给他的本周工资，是五，不，六欧。小院子的花圃需要修整，姬莉叶答应让他挑选花种。他早就看好了老板新培育的花苗，可新品种要更贵。他不想让姬莉叶为难，所以他现在亟需攒够钱。

卡尔整整衣领。他练了两个小时的劈砍，洗过澡后身上的热度还没完全消退。他每天都坚持练习，进步得很快，迫不及待地希望尼禄看到自己现在的出剑。尼禄什么时候才能回来呢，他说过会早点回来的。

“这个月第五次了！” 安娜低声警告。吉姆不好意思地回头，向她保证再也不会迟到了。

妮可手拿一本希腊神话故事集，被一圈孩子围在中间，“大家都到齐了，昨天我们讲了百眼巨人和孔雀座的故事……”

姬莉叶在厨房里忙着洗碗，她就来负责给孩子们讲睡前故事。她自己也没怎么读过这些古老的传说，干巴巴地念着句子，时而夹杂几句惊叹。

“……一道闪电劈下，林叩斯与伊达斯被烧成了灰烬。电光闪闪，翻滚的乌云中诸神之王宙斯现身。哦，这好酷。

波吕丢刻斯丢下熊熊燃烧的尸体，急忙赶回卡斯托耳的身边。卡斯托耳受了重伤，即刻就要进入漆黑的冥界。看到他们兄弟将被死亡分离，英雄波吕丢刻斯的脸上落下了泪水，‘敬爱的父亲，无所不能的主神，半神的血脉赐予我永生的祝福，这本是奥林匹斯山诸神的慷慨。然而我的兄弟将被死亡带走，我无法再承受这份荣耀。父神啊，请你收回这份礼物，允许我与卡斯托耳一道进入冥国。’

威严的神王紧握他的权杖，‘奥林匹斯的神殿为你敞开大门，你却执着于哈迪斯的冥界，岔路已出现在前。做出你的选择吧，我在此将命运的绳索为你剪裁。’

‘如果没有卡斯托耳相伴，即便住在神王的宫殿中我也无法欢笑。我不能与我的兄弟分离，我情愿与卡斯托耳一同在鬼魂的国度流浪。’

诸神之父被波吕丢刻斯的悲痛感动，挥动他的权柄将两兄弟化作星光，安置在天上。波吕丢刻斯与卡斯托耳亲密相依，即使是死亡也不能将彼此分离。”

妮可合上书，“好了，孩子们，晚安。”

地球仪拨转向东，天才蒙蒙亮，布瓦族的女孩起得很早。母亲替她把头发编成辫子。镇上的学校重新开课，名叫波吕丢刻斯的女人是新的老师。女孩今天要收拾行李回去继续上学，母亲叮嘱她在镇子里要听阿姨的话。阿姨是从很远很远的地方来的，她看起来有点凶，却会陪她做游戏，现在还要到镇子里当她的老师。女孩很开心。

她只有一件事情不能放下，“那尼禄怎么办呢？谁来替他向山神祈祷呢？“

阿姨揉揉她的小脑袋，“他会平安回来的，和他要找的人一起。”

“万一，万一山神生气了，那可是很严重的。有很多人都回不来了。”她强调这不是自己的多虑。

“山神不会生气的，我向你保证。”

这是发生在很久以前的事了。久到但丁还是个有点强的爱吃草莓圣代的新手，久到帕尔斯雪山还少有游客出现。那同样是在夏天。

那天的天气实在很好。天黑后孩子们还要再玩一次捉迷藏。孩子们玩得太晚了，妈妈们扯着嗓子催着他们回家。有一个女孩始终没有回来。布瓦族的村民们到处寻找那个失踪的孩子。到了清晨，天空已经隐隐泛出了白色，疲惫的人们一无所获。一个年轻人突然高呼起来，“看啊！”人们朝他指的方向望去，高原竟然在曦光下燃起了纯白的火焰。火焰很快熄灭了，村民到达时只看到了许多灰烬与奇怪的纹路。有人坚称在火焰中看到了人脸。“那一定是山神大人现身吧。”，人人都这么说。这就是布瓦人现在雕刻的山神形象的来源。

失踪的女孩仍未回来，第二天，她的姐姐悄悄坐上了离开村子的车。

天亮了，女孩该走了。

帕尔斯雪山的夏天还有很久。太阳持续不断地释放着热度，融化的积雪在高原上汇聚成河流。河流两岸低矮的植物在一年之中最温暖的季节里吐出许多的花苞。在清晨牛乳般的光线中，两个男人走下雪山。


End file.
